Death note! The untold story!
by MattAttackX3
Summary: Take a good look at the title.....noting more to say.


"Up!" Mello yelped as he pounced on Yami's bed.

Yami turned her head slowly to look at the clock on her bedside table. The stitches tying her right eye shut throbbed in pain as she strained to see the small numbers.

"What time is it? I can't tell,"

she moaned and lay back on her pillow.

"It's time to get up,"Mello chirped back.

"Time for Yami to go back to sleep and ignore Mello, ya say? Great!" Yami yanked the covers over the mass of tangled red and pink hair on her head. She snuggled into the mattress.

Mello began to pound his fists against Yami's back, "Nooo!" he whined, "Get up Yami-Chan! Today is the day!"

Yami kicked Mello off of the bed with great force. With her head still buried under the covers, Yami extended out her smooth, pale arm to get her glasses. Once they were perfectly balanced on her nose, she looked up to find Mello lying in a heap on the ground. She rolled her eye and got out of bed. Unsteadily, the red head walked over to pull the ball of Mello off the hard wood floor.

"Come on, you. Let's go see him."

The blonde excitedly ran out the door, barely missing the wall. Yami shook her head, with a soft smile gracing her thin lips. She proceeded to walk calmly out of her bedroom.  
In the hallway, Yami spotted her good friend Dok standing by his door. He was looking down upon all of the younger children gathering at the front entrance.

"Yo," Yami waved coolly; her hair still a mess and her body still clad in night wear.

"Nice outfit," Dok remarked.

Yami slapped his arm and started to claw at the tangles in her hair. "How goes the great 'arrival'?"

"He's late," he glanced at his watch for a moment, "well, at least, that's what all the kids are whining about. I just can't get hyped about something like this."

"No? It's mildly exciting…" Yami yawned.

A fit of giggles followed. She calmed down and heard squealing behind her. It was Mello. He had never been this happy in his life; it was nice to see for once.

"He's here Yami-Chan!" he then turned to face Dok,

"Good after noon Dok-san." Mello bowed and ran to the front yet again.

Dok's face twisted with confusion, "Japanese titles? He is aware we're in England, right?" he scratched his head.

Yami smiled, thinking the reason was just too cute, "'L' has been in Japan. Mello wants to impress him." She sighed, "Wanna go see? We are the oldest after all; we won't be here much longer."

"Sure, why not?" Dok shuffled off to the front of the building, dodging small children eager to meet their idol.

Dok flipped his beautiful green lock's in the air and shoved his ragged bang's behind his ear, and bowed respectfully to L.

"Hello L."

Dok said politely flashing his white teeth as he smiled at him.

"Hello Dok." L replied to him

Mello pushed Dok aside and greeted L with a happy smile and Dok just laughed a little. Yami stood beside him smileing at L, she seemed fully awake now.

Dok and Yami wached the children leap excitedly at there idol and them playing around. Dok pushed up his glasses and relaxed his face to some what of a scoul.

"What's wrong?" Yami questioned to him,

"Nothing." He replied quickly fleeing to the ther room.

Dok walked into the office and sat down at his desk and turnned on his laptop. Yami raised an eyebrow to his action's and faollowed him into the office.

"why are you in here Dok? L's right outside, you should be a bit more excited about seeing him." she said to him calmly.

Dok wasn't meanning to be rude but he was focused on finding what he was looking for so he ignored her and kept working.

"Dok? Are you listening to me?" Yami said now a little agrivated with him

"No." Dok answered flatly and pushed up his glasses once more.

"ugh, your so stubborn some time's Dok." She said then waled out.

Dok wasn't meaning to make her mad at him, truth is he really like'd Yami but he pushed his feeling's aside and never showed them, to any girl for that matter. He was just too into his studies to have a girlfriend at the momment. So he pay'd less and less attention to Yami.

Yami stood outside the room and wached the children play around with L on the play ground, and then she saw Watari whisper something in L's ear and then L got up and started walking tword's her. She wanderd, what could it be. L, Watari, and Yami all walked into the office and saw Dok standing up with a stack of paper'sin his hand's.

"what's this?" Yami said to Dok then waled over to him and lookde at the head liner of the paper work.

It read, 'KIRA! THE GOD OF THE NEW WORLD!!'

"I found this at a Kira worshiping website, and I thought you might be intrested in it L." Dok said.

He was indeed a total internet nerd, alway's on the computer and here Yami thought he was just surffing, look's like he'd foun something after all.

Continued in chapter two...Going to Japan!


End file.
